Lollipop
by Whitecherry212
Summary: Based off the song "Lollipop" By Aqua. Norge is forced into singing a danish song by Denmark, until it all goes downhill from there. Rated M for smut, secret hidden innuendos in the song, and overall the cuteness of Norge singing.


Ok, so as I've recently become a Norge Rper for a few sites I'm at, I've started to love DenNor. So I got a request from a friend to write this, and I automatically thought of a video from Youtube.

.com/watch?v=QIoKp5q1S2U&feature=channel

Anywho. So yes. About their names. I just also did go with what my Den Rper named Denmark and my own name for Norge. So...overall I do not own Hetalia, Norway, Denmark, Aqua, or the such. I do own the name for Norway, and my friend owns the name for Denmark. So there. But seriously, if I owned Hetalia...the world would not be safe.

* * *

It was a typical day at Erik's house; one of peace, silence, and solitude for the Norwegian. That was of course, until the phone call from a noisy friend.

"NORGE~ I'm coming over! And there's no stopping me of doing so!" How was it that somehow Søren's voice always annoyed the Norwegian to no end? There were even veins popping from the man's attitude. But Erik never let it show, that calm façade was the most important part of everything to him.

"…No…you're not…to come over Søren."

"But I want you to sing for meeee~"

"…No."

"Alright, well I'll see you in about an hour dear! Don't have fun without me alright? Because you're mine~"

It had seemed that the Dane hadn't heard his protests about not coming over. No matter what Norge said to him, Danmark never seemed to pay him attention. Curse Soren by the gods; Odin would have his wrath upon his soul in Valhalla. Damn the loud, bratty, psychotic, annoying, semi-loveable, idiotic, disaster that was known to all as Søren, or Danmark to most common people.

And so the doorbell rang an hour later. And as it was opened by a wave of the Norwegian's hand, the Dane shot in, tackling him before hugging and nuzzling into his neck. "I missed you!" he said with a goofy smile planted on his face, before holding out a CD. "And you'll sing for me, right?"

If there was any place for Erik to hide in his house, he would have bolted there in an instant. Though knowing Søren, there would be no safe place in his home; hell, there were times that he would be hiding in the house himself. Most likely, Danmark knew where everything was. With a sigh, Norway held out his hand, taking the CD before looking at it. Aqua…wasn't that a Danish band? But then their main singer was a Norwegian…looked like the crazy blonde in front of him was trying to get on his good side after all.

"I want to hear the Lollipop song Norge~ It's so cute! But then, you don't look the part…go change for it!" Danmark dragged him off to the bedroom, before shoving Erik in there alone and telling him what to wear. Why him? What had he done to the Gods to make them so upset with him? There was nothing offensive that he remembered doing.

Out he came minutes later, the pink maid-like dress fitting his slim figure perfectly with the pink bracelets and shining gold charms dangling but bright in the light of the room. Even the garters seemed to look wonderful on Norway, which seemed to shock the Dane before the music seemed to emanate from the Norwegian's room.

Erik took up one of the blow pops that had been in the bag Soren had shoved with him into the room, holding it to his mouth before sighing. Well, here went his dignity.

"I wish that you were my Lollipop, sweet things, I will never get enough~ If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me a sodapop for free~?"

He had moved closer to Denmark, his finger to his lip in a confused manner. And with that Søren was brilliant red, his cheeks matching perfectly with his shirt. Why was Norge doing that to him? Did he not know that it was so tempting…to just…no. He came to spend time with his Norge. HIS NORGE. And Norge knew that he was only Danmark's, the Dane knew this.

"I wish that I were a Bubble Gum, chewing on me, baby, all day long~ I will be begging for sweet delight, until you say I'm yours tonight~"

It was the last straw for Danmark, pulling Erik over and slamming him into the bedroom wall. "You're mine tonight," he whispered, before kissing the lips now too shocked to sing once more against his own wild and turned on. But Erik's eyes went from being wide open down to shut tightly as he kissed back and blushed slightly at Søren's reaction to the song. For all he knew, this could have been the Dane's plan in the first place.

Finally, the Dane pulled away for breath, a thin string of saliva still holding the two together. That smirk on his face signified something, the Norwegian thought, before being picked up and thrown onto his bed by Søren. That feral look on his face was easily evident even to the half lidded eyes of Erik. And at that as well, he clambered on top of the Norwegian, before kissing him once more. "Come with me honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman," the Dane murmured into the lips against his own, before a hand sliding up the dress Norway was wearing with a smirk. This time it was Erik's turn to blush, with the hand that brushed across the bulge covered by the stretched lace undergarments. "O-oh my love…I-I know…you are my Candyman," he mumbled, earning a brilliant grin from Søren.

The dress was off in an instant, garters and all. And all that Søren wanted was that contact of skin to skin with his Norge. And so Erik's arms reached out, helping his Anko to get out of his clothes before leaning over and tapping his finger's to the Norwegian's mouth. "Suck love," Søren spoke with glee, only to then lean down to his lover's erected length and begin sucking and licking it. This earned a soft moan, only lightening Danmark's mood greatly while the rough sucking to his fingers was making him hard enough. No…it wasn't just that…it was Norge's whole personality at the moment doing that to him.

"Damn it, I can't wait," he said, stopping his sucking, pulling the slicked fingers then sticking one into his lover, with a whimper uttered before he continued with a second one and scissoring. Finally the third was shoved gently in, the fingers curling and stretching. Eventually, they were all pulled out only to be replaced with Søren's member with a kiss. This time there was a louder whimper that came from Erik, but eventually he nodded to let the Dane know to continue.

The pain seemed to wash away for the Norwegian and replaced with pleasure. Søren's own hands were on his Norge's length, massaging the tip and pumping in time with his thrusts into his lover. And all the while, moans and whimpers were loud and evident from the smaller man under him. But after a while, Erik began convulsions, and the heated feeling in him tightening into a coil before mumbling, "I'm…about to come," though Danmark heard him perfectly, making one last increase in his speed before the white liquid spurted onto the two of them from Norge. The same feeling went through the Dane before his own seed filled Erik.

"You…idiot," Norge panted softly then rubbing his finger through the milky liquid before licking it off. "You are my lollipop," he whispered, before arms wrapped around him and the smiling Dane nuzzled him. "See? You love me~"

"No…"

"You wouldn't be like this if you didn't."

And at that, they kissed once more before drifting off to sleep on the messy bed covers.


End file.
